The Seishi and the Weirdest/Scariest Haunted House
by Chichiri-no-Miko1
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! COME CHECK OUT THIS FREAKISH AND FUNNY FANFIC! WOOT! R
1. In the House

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI! I am just an overly obessecive freak who thinks Yuu Watase makes the best anime in the world. Now on to the story.  
  
Kendra- HI! This is actually me, Chichiri no Miko. I'm to lazy to write Chichiri no Miko every single dang time I talk, so lets use this name instead. alright?  
  
Everyone- YES MASTER KENDRA!  
  
Kendra- HEY! YOU OVER THERE! GET TO WORK! Good slaves that don't talk are so hard to find....  
  
*the scene suddenly turns into a haunted house with lightning everywhere*  
  
Tamahome- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!  
  
Kendra- Tamahome... your scaring me... and this lightning... Why did you take us here exactly?  
  
Tamahome- There was this stupid moron old geezer who said if we stayed a whole night here he'd pay me 50 gold ryou! hehee... sucker...  
  
Kendra- Still... I don't feel good about this...  
  
*Hotohori wasn't paying attention, he was looking into a mirror as they walked in Hotohori's mirror broke and the glass flew everywhere. One of the pieces swirved right into slave #2's heart and killed him right at the door*  
  
Kendra- OMG! HOTOHORI KILLED AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER!  
  
Hotohori- OMG! MY MIRROR BROKE! not only can I not look at my beauty... but I also have seven years bad luck... the awfulness of it all!  
  
Nuriko- Emporer Hotohori-sama... is awfulness a word?  
  
Hotohori- The bad luck has gotten to my grammer...  
  
Chiriko- I'm so Kawaii...  
  
Tasuki- why the hell did you bring that up Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko- I'm so Kawaii...  
  
*They all have sweatdrops*  
  
Kendra- Still I have to agree with Chiriko! He is Kawaii!  
  
Chiriko- I'm so Kawaii...  
  
Kendra- HEY WAITA MINUTE!  
  
*bonks Chiriko on the head and Chiriko blows up*  
  
Kendra- Chiriko made a robot of himself so he didn't have to come along! This ain't making sense, how did he know how to make a robot? he came from ancient china!  
  
Chichiri- Well he is full of suprises no da.  
  
*A pot of boiling hot water falls on Hotohori's head*  
  
Hotohori- IT BURNS IT BURNS!  
  
Nuriko- Hotohori-sama! I'll save you!  
  
*Nuriko starts to strip off all his clothing*  
  
Hotohori- What are you doing nuriko...  
  
Nuriko- oh ummmmm... checking if you have any burns is all....  
  
*hotohori glares at Nuriko and moves away slowly from him and bonks into a wall*  
  
Hotohori- why me?  
  
*Tamahome takes a huge bag from his pocket and starts putting stuff in it*  
  
Tamahome- THIS PLACE IS FULL OF RICHES! WE"RE ALL GONNA BE RICH! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kendra- Tamahome, please stop this...  
  
*Tasuki looks into an old cup, being very thirsty he drinks it not knowing whats in it*  
  
Tasuki- Thats some good stuff....  
  
*Tasuki starts to turn purple*  
  
Nuriko- Tasuki, your starting to look like my hair...  
  
Tasuki- now that you mention it, I feel kinda weird....  
  
*tasuki grows taller and fatter and gets a deeper voice. he moves into the shadows*  
  
Mistukake: Do I get to talk now? ok... Whats wrong Tasuki?  
  
*Tasuki moves in from the shadows.... and.... ITS BARNEY THE DINOSAUR*  
  
Tasuki- I love you, you love me....  
  
*they all scream in horror as the giant purple dinosaur approaches them. Will they escape its wrath? Will Chiriko appear in the story? Will Tama come in? Will Chichiri use his magical powers to save Tasuki and make the haunted house into a tropical beach so they can relax and have fun?*  
  
Chichiri- Thats a great idea no da. Thanks no da.  
  
*tune in next time...* 


	2. Mitsukake does not actually know the who...

Note: I STILL do not own Fushigi Yugi... -.- but if you wish to donate money for me to buy fushigi yugi, please call 1-800-YouWillAllDie  
  
*last time, Tasuki turned into Barney the Dinosaur. Now according the legends, Barney the Dinosaur is the scariest thing you can find in a haunted house. How will they get out of this mess?*  
  
Kendra- I'm very very very scared... I NEED A HUG!  
  
Nuriko- I'd give you one if I wasn't scared stiff...  
  
Tasuki- Lets learn about friends...  
  
Kendra- SOMEONE KILL ME!  
  
Tamahome- Where'd Chichiri go? I thought he was going to put a spell on Tasuki to turn him back to normal?  
  
Kendra- Ya well... ya see... I locked him in the closet.  
  
Tamahome- Why exactly did you do that?  
  
Kendra- I thought the story needed more excitement...  
  
Hotohori- I thought Chichiri could teleport.  
  
Kendra- Give me a break you guys, a fan fic can't be perfect!  
  
*nuriko looks beside him and finds a pallet where the drink Tasuki drank was. Nuriko reads it*  
  
Nuriko- Thou who shalt drink thou potion of thou doom, thy shalt be turned back to normal by thy theme song.... I think it means that someone has to sing the entire barney song. But of course I don't know the song.  
  
Kendra- Like I'd know it.  
  
Tamahome- Nooooooooo way would I know.  
  
Hotohori- I spend to much time brushing my hair to watch TV...  
  
*they all turn towards Mitsukake*  
  
Mitsukake- ..........  
  
Kendra- You know the song, doncha Mitzy?  
  
Mitsukake- Maybe I do.... HEY! my names not Mitzy!  
  
Kendra- Mitzy, mitzy, mitzy, mitzy....  
  
Misukake- OK OK! I'll sing the barney song...  
  
*Nuriko and Hotohori turn towards eachother*  
  
Nuriko- Does he actually know the Barney song?  
  
Hotohori- Well when we first met him he sure seemed to have a boring life... that or Tama likes to watch it.  
  
*Mitsukake takes a microphone, that magically appears from no where, and starts to sing*  
  
Mitsukake- I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. I.... have no idea what comes next.....  
  
*they all fall down, ANIME STYLE! HIWA!*  
  
Tamahome- NOW WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!  
  
*a dark shadow appears behind Tasuki/Barney*  
  
Nuriko- What or who is that...?  
  
*Barney doesn't pay attention to the shadow and herds me and all the seishi there into a little group. He stretches his arms wide*  
  
Tasuki- HUG!  
  
*They all scream in fear as the figure approaches from the shadows*  
  
Kendra- It.. It's...  
  
Tamahome- Miaka.....  
  
Miaka- HI EVERYONE!  
  
Hotohori- how did you get in here Miaka?  
  
Miaka- You forgot to close the door to the haunted house... oh, Hotohori I brought you a gift!  
  
*Miaka hands Hotohori a dictionary for his bad luck grammer problems*  
  
Hotohori- gee miaka... that was, umm, thoughtful of you....  
  
Miaka- I found it at the flea market for 25 cents! HA HA HA!  
  
Kendra- Miaka, quick, sing the barney song before he hugs us!  
  
Miaka- So Tasuki turned into Barney?  
  
Kendra- How did you know?  
  
Miaka- I just do, ya see, I know you don't like explaining things so I hacked into Fanfiction.net and read your fan fic. Pretty messed if ya ask me.  
  
Kendra- ya well my sister hated the 1st chapter and she says this ones better...  
  
Miaka: what you want me to sing the barney song?  
  
Kendra- YES!  
  
Miaka- How bout i just do this...  
  
*Miaka opens the closet Chichiri was locked in and Chichiri turns Tasuki back to normal*  
  
Kendra- Awwwwwwww... I wanted something exciteing to happen....  
  
Chichiri- What do ya mean by that no da?  
  
Kendra- If I let you just turn him back then the chapter would end right away kinda like it is now........  
  
*Will they find their way out?*  
  
Tasuki- Ya better be damn kiddin'  
  
*tune in to the next chapter* 


	3. Head & Shoulders Short Break

Note: *you find her looking at some papers* Only $32579732465476 more dollars until I can buy Fushigi Yugi... until then I do not own fushigi yugi. Oh sure, give Ms. Yuu all the credit now but wait till I own it. MUWAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
*last time, Tasuki was healed. What horrors lurk in the house now?*  
  
Kendra- now what do we do?  
  
Chichiri- Maybe we should try the stairs no da.  
  
*Hotohori reads his dictionary*  
  
Hotohori- I'll be darned... awfulness IS a word...  
  
Tamahome- Really? let me look at that!  
  
*Tamahome and Hotohori huddle in a corner reading the dictionary*  
  
Nuriko- I agree we should go up the stairs to.  
  
Miaka- I vote we leave now.  
  
Kendra- Miaka? do you have any idea how much this money means to Tamahome?  
  
Miaka- well if thats the case, lets go up the stairs!  
  
*voices inside Kendra's head*  
  
Kendra's mind- Now my fanfic won't be totally ruined by leaving the house right now... hehee. *snicker*  
  
*goes back to Outloud mode*  
  
Kendra- Then its up the stairs we go!  
  
Hotohori- aw'ful-ness.. adj. Colloq.. extreme in any sense; very bad; great; ugly;, etc.' as awful language; an awful dress; an awful thirst...  
  
*Hotohori thinks to himself*  
  
Hotohori- Awfulness may be a word, but I think I used it in a wrong way like I did in that sentence....  
  
*Hotohori walks away from the dictionary, Tamahome was still drooling over it*  
  
Tamahome- mon-ey. (mun'i). noun. coin; gold, ailver etc. coined by a government and used as a means of exchange......  
  
*drools*  
  
Tamahome- so much money in dictionary...  
  
Miaka- TAMAHOME!  
  
*Tamahome still drooling*  
  
Tamahome- yes my love?  
  
Miaka- we're going up the stairs, hurry up.  
  
Tamahome- you go and I'll stay here  
  
*Miaka hits Tamahome over the head and drags him up the stairs. He reaches to once they're up the stairs*  
  
Tamahome- What was I doing? Oh well.  
  
*Tamahome swipes Miaka into his arms and carries her*  
  
Tamahome- Miaka...  
  
Miaka- Tamahome...  
  
Tamahome- Miaka...  
  
Miaka- Tamahome...  
  
Tamahome- Miaka...  
  
Miaka- Tamahome...  
  
Tasuki- Miaka... HEY WAITA' &@(#(@ second! I'm gonna be sick to mah stomach.  
  
*Tasuki has a (semi) evil plot*  
  
Tasuki- LOOK TAMAHOME! A GOLD RYOU!  
  
Tamahome- WHERE?!  
  
*he drops Miaka as Miaka falls down the stairs*  
  
Tamahome- OH NO! MY LOVE!  
  
Tasuki- Well I didn't mean for this to happen...  
  
Tamahome- YOU SCUMBAG!  
  
*Tamahome was about to hit Tasuki into the wall*  
  
Nuriko- wait Tama-chan, thats my job!  
  
*Nuriko hits Tasuki into the wall*  
  
Chichiri- What about Miaka no da? I think she's hurt no da!  
  
*Chichiri starts making his way down the stairs*  
  
Kendra- NO WAIT! I shall miss you to much if you go all the way down those stairs Chichiri... please... don't leave me...  
  
*Chichiri had a droplet*  
  
Chichiri- But you were away from me the whole time I was in the closet no da.  
  
Kendra- Thats why I locked you in the closet close to me *sniff*  
  
*Kendra starts to cry as Chichiri goes back up to her and hugs her, YES! SCORE!*  
  
Nuriko- Doesn't anyone care for Miaka's sake?!  
  
*Nuriko makes his way down the stairs and looks at Miaka*  
  
Miaka- My leg hurts so much...  
  
Nuriko- I think Miaka's leg is broken... Mitsukake, get down here!  
  
*Mitsukake was huddled in a corner*  
  
Mitsukake (whispering to himself)- I love you, you love me... we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, Can't you see I smell like poo? No thats not it...  
  
*Tamahome started to speak to Chichiri who was cuddling Kendra ^^*  
  
Tamahome- Whats wrong with Mitsukake?  
  
Chichiri- I have no idea no da.  
  
*Kendra looks up from crying, she actually had a smile on her face*  
  
Kendra- I know, because I made this fanfic. OK! Mitzy is pre-occupied at the time because he knows Tama will scratch his face off if Tama finds out he doesn't know the wole Barney song. Ya see, Tama's in the world-wide purple dinosaur fan club and it seems Barney's one of the top 5 richest purple dinosaurs in the world.  
  
Chichiri- So thats whats wrong with him no da. You feel better now Kendra? no da.  
  
*Kendra suddenly starts to cry out loud again*  
  
Kendra- Noooooooooooooooo! WAAAAAAAAA!  
  
*Back downstairs*  
  
Nuriko- Guess I'll have to play doctor! HIWA!  
  
*Nuriko goes behind a bookshelf and changes into a doctors outfit*  
  
Nuriko- Got this from a old fogie for only 2 dollars! Now lets check Miaka!  
  
*Nuriko uses the plastic utensils and somehow cures Miaka with the magic of plastic*  
  
Nuriko- There, Miaka's all better now!  
  
Miaka- I'm all better... My Master is Nuriko...  
  
Nuriko- NO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
*Tamahome looks at Miaka and bonks her on the head and Miaka blows up*  
  
Tamahome- Miaka was a robot to?!  
  
Nuriko- OK OK! I got Chiriko to make a robot of Miaka so I could act like a hero and save her from a broken leg...  
  
Chichiri- And the Chiriko robot no da?  
  
Nuriko- Well of course I didn't know about that! That little punk stole my idea just so he didn't have to come here!  
  
*Nuriko goes behind the bookshelf to change back into his clothes*  
  
Chichiri- NOW are you fine Kendra no da?  
  
Kendra- no...  
  
Chichiri- Are you ok if I don't leave your side no da?  
  
Kendra- YEP!  
  
*Kendra starts to hug Chichiri squeezing him to death*  
  
CHichiri- HELP ME NO DA!  
  
Tamahome- KENDRA YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!  
  
*Tamahome tears Kendra away from Chichiri*  
  
Kendra- NO! MY LOVE! MY BLUE HAIRED LOVE! MY BLUE HAIRED MASKED LOVE!  
  
*Tamahome gave Kendra the dictionary to look at*  
  
Kendra- oooooooooooo purdy!  
  
Tamahome- Are you ok, Chichiri  
  
Chichiri- yes, no da.  
  
*Tasuki finally recovers from the wall smash*  
  
Tasuki- *@^#&@ Nuriko... Someday I'll bonk im' into a *^@# wall...  
  
*Nuriko appears from behind the bookshelf*  
  
Nuriko- Did I hear my name?  
  
*no one answers*  
  
Nuriko- oh well!  
  
*A bucket of fish guts fall on Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori- MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL DEEP CONDITIONED HAIR!  
  
*commercial pops up*  
  
Announcer- Have you ever had that fish guts problem?  
  
Hotohori- I'M HAVING THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!  
  
Announcer- Well use our 2 in 1 Head n' Shoulders shampoo...  
  
Hotohori- Hey, I will! but why am I the only seishi on this commercial?  
  
Announcer- we could only afford one, and all the Fushigi Yuugi lovers know how shiny and beautiful your hair is, our sales will increase rapidly... We now return to our regular programming.  
  
Hotohori- NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU! NOOoooooooooooo.......  
  
*Back in the haunted house.*  
  
Kendra- Mole- (mol), noun. a dark-colored spot or growth on the skin....  
  
*Looks up at Nuriko's mole and smiled*  
  
Kendra- hehee... love this thing.  
  
*Suddenly a figure about the same height as Kendra appears*  
  
Chichiri- who's that no da?  
  
Kendra- its... its...  
  
Jenelle- NURIKO!  
  
*Jenelle starts running to Nuriko*  
  
Kendra- NO NURIKO, WATCH OUT!  
  
*Takes Nuriko's hand and drags Nuriko out of the way*  
  
Kendra- THATS MY OVERLY OBSESSED NURIKO SISTER! SHES NOT INTERESTED IN ANYONE ELSE! WE MUST PROTECT NURIKO!  
  
*Jenelle starts to foam at the mouth as the other seishi (besides Mitsukake whos still trying to figure out the Barney song) get their special abilities ready to fight the evil sister of doom*  
  
Kendra- I must have something...  
  
*Kendra reaches in her pocket for a weapon*  
  
Kendra- AH HA!  
  
*Kendra pulls out a fork*  
  
Kendra- FEEL THE WRATH OF THE EVIL KITCHEN UTENSIL!  
  
*They all gets ready to fight... To be continued... Will the foaming at the mouth sister be defeated? well I SURE HOPE SO!* 


	4. Moron Translating Pencil

Note: *glares* I do not own Fushigi Yuugi... *glare* Really I don't *glare* I do however own... a... cat... named... Toby... *glare* I think I should die my cats fur blue... kinda like Chichiri's... I have blue hair... *glare* do I use... these... little... dots... to... much....? ......  
  
*Last time, The sister foaming at the mouth was going to take Nuriko and hug him to death. Fortuneatly the amazing Kendra with extraordinary thinking speed came in and saved Nuriko from the rabid sister. HAHAHAHA......*  
  
Jenelle: DGUSGUIDGBISHIGIDHOS  
  
Kendra- What?  
  
Jenelle: JHDIGSUOFSUFSUF!!!!!  
  
Kendra: ok, who can speak moron?  
  
Tamahome- I'm sure Nakago could...  
  
Kendra: Thats not very funny... *tries to stick up for the Nakago fans, if there are any*  
  
Tamahome- well I think it is...  
  
*They all cough as Kendra withdraws her fork once again*  
  
Kendra- Hey wait, when did I retreat my fork?  
  
*Kendra has been arguing with herself for quite a while now*  
  
Kendra- No I haven't...  
  
Jenelle: HGDUFGASUUDG...  
  
Kendra- yes Jenelle, we'll get you help soon.  
  
*Kendra, with her fork withdrawn, started poking Jenelle insanely*  
  
Kendra- MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chichiri- Scary no da...  
  
Nuriko- very....  
  
*Kendra stops poking Jenelle*  
  
Kendra- wait, let me look up the word moron in this dictionary. Maybe then we will be able to understand her language...  
  
*Kendra grabs the dictionary and flips through it*  
  
Kendra- mor-on (mor'on), n. a person whose mental ability or intelligence is below normal....  
  
Tamahome- Still sounds like Nakago to me...  
  
Kendra- Shut it, Tama-Chan  
  
Tamahome- Why should I?  
  
Kendra- Because I write this fanfic and I can make all your money disappear!  
  
Tamahome- oh.... OK!  
  
Kendra- And to all those think I'm being mean to Tamahome, please forgive me.  
  
Tamahome- kill Kendra... kill Kendra...  
  
Kendra- Tama....  
  
Tamahome- Yes?  
  
*Turns Tamahome into a moron translating pencil*  
  
Tamahome- What the heck?! A moron tranlating pencil? where the heck did you come up with that!  
  
Kendra- I just ate Garlic Toast for lunch, gimme a break, I need milk...  
  
Cow- Got Milk?  
  
Tasuki- Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Jenelle: KGHWIYGEUSFU!  
  
Tamahome- Jenelle said "OMG! a cow! i love cows!"  
  
Jenelle: KJHES!  
  
Tamahome: she said "I like chocolate"  
  
Kendra- well I could've told ya that.  
  
Chichiri- Me, Nuriko, and Hotohori haven't talked for a while no da.  
  
Kendra- Well I have to talk. I'm the main character. You forgot about Mitzy!  
  
*Mistukake was dancing around in a Barney suit*  
  
Mitsukake- I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, Yuu Watase is gonna sue! no wait thats not it...  
  
Kendra- But I just put up there that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi... *glare*  
  
Jenelle: IHGEDIGHDSIG!  
  
Tamahome- She said "we have two cats"  
  
Kendra- Ya, I said Toby and Cally.  
  
Jenelle- UIHDIHSIN TOBY!  
  
Tamahome- She said "you only put toby up there*  
  
Kendra- Well I can't change it now... I never change what I write...  
  
Jenelle: *sigh*  
  
Nuriko- Hey! what happened to the battle to protect me?  
  
Jenelle: NURIKO!  
  
Kendra- AHHHHHHHHH QUICK! POWER OF THE FORK!  
  
*Kendra pokes Jenelle in the eye with her fork and Jenelle's eyeball rolls out*  
  
Nuriko- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! GET IT AWAY!  
  
*The Eyeball rolls in Hotohori's hair*  
  
Hotohori- ITS IN MY HAIR! ITS IN MY HAIR!  
  
Nuriko- I'D SAVE YOU HOTOHORI-SAMA! BUT ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROSS!  
  
Tasuki- You guys are &*@)@* wimps....  
  
Hotohori- Don't call me a wimp... oh ya... ITS IN MY HAIR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tamahome- I'd save you if I weren't a Moron Translating Pencil!  
  
Kendra- I'd change ya back but the spell can't be undone until an hour has past!  
  
Tamahome: DAMN YOU!  
  
Kendra- Ya i know... Its all my fault! CHICHIRI! WAHHHHHHHH  
  
Chichiri- Don't cry no da. Its not your fault no da.  
  
Tamahome- Who's side are you on Chichiri?!  
  
Chichiri- uhhhhh.... no da?  
  
Kendra- He's on mine! *eyes sparkle* Right my love?  
  
Chichiri- .......  
  
*Chichiri uses his magic to make Suboshi appear*  
  
Chichiri- LOOK SUBOSHI'S HERE NO DA!  
  
Kendra- I DON'T CARE!  
  
Suboshi- What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Tamahome- oh great, now we have to babysit someone who's only 2 years older then Chiriko...  
  
Suboshi: WHAT?! THE SUZAKU CREEPS!  
  
Kendra- WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' CREEPS!  
  
Nuriko- Kendra, your not a Suzaku Seishi...  
  
Kendra- yes I am.  
  
Nuriko- no, your not.  
  
Kendra- yes  
  
Nuriko- no  
  
Kendra- yes  
  
Nuriko- no...  
  
Kendra- YES! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A EVIL MANIPULATING HAMSTER!  
  
Jenelle: SDKOGJSDFGJ;SL!  
  
Tamahome: she said...  
  
*Jenelle knocks Kendra unconcious*  
  
Tamahome: "Die".....  
  
Jenelle: IHGEDUIHWSIAH! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Tamahome: she said, "No one but me shall talk to Nuriko... and then the insane laughter"  
  
Nuriko- NOW JUST HOLD ON A SEC THERE!  
  
*Kendra comes to*  
  
Kendra- ok thats enough!  
  
*Kendra transforms Jenelle into a newt*  
  
Jenelle: help me.....  
  
Kendra- MUWAHAHHAA!  
  
*Squishes her sister*  
  
Suboshi- No one answered my question...  
  
Hotohori- ITS STILL IN MY HAIR! EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Kendra- Suboshi, your in a haunted house, I can't send you back until an hour has passed, its my fan fic rules =P.  
  
Suboshi- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hotohori- HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS IN MY HAIR!  
  
Suboshi- OH FOR SEIRYUU'S SAKE!  
  
*Suboshi uses his Seiryuu special powers to lift the eyeball out of hotohori's hair*  
  
Suboshi- ewwwwwwwwww.....  
  
Kendra- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! CHICHIRI! HELP!  
  
Chichiri: alright no da...  
  
*Chichiri makes the eyeball disappear*  
  
Tamahome- why didn't you do that from the beginning Chichiri?  
  
Chichiri- I was a little busy no da...  
  
Kendra- CHICHIRI! I NEED A HUG!  
  
Nuriko- I'll hug you...  
  
Kendra- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME WANT CHICHIRI!  
  
Nuriko- ok ok, you don't have to go crazy over it... sheesh.  
  
Suboshi- I have to stay with you Suzaku creeps for a whole hour?! AND IN THIS PLACE?! It gives me the creeps.  
  
Kendra- actually its not that scary...  
  
Tamahome- but its insanely weird...  
  
Kendra- Have you noticed, we say the word "help" alot in the fic. Also the word "Insane" or "insanely".  
  
Suboshi: ya right... I'm gonna kill you all...  
  
Hotohori- Would Amiboshi approve of that?  
  
Suboshi- Who cares about that!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Kendra- Did you guys have a fight?  
  
*Suboshi crawls in a corner and starts to cry*  
  
Suboshi- I don't want to talk about it...  
  
*Hotohori takes out his bottle of Head n' Shoulders and starts washing his hair*  
  
Hotohori- where'd that cow go anyway?  
  
Cow- Moooooooooooooooooo  
  
Nuriko- you shouldn't have mentioned it, Hotohori-Sama.  
  
*Will they ever find their way out?! WILL THE INSANITY NOT END! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHh* 


	5. Couldn't decide on a title.... Hotohori ...

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! Yuu Watase does! But I do own... THIS! *holds up a piece of lint*  
  
*Last time.... a whole bunch of stuff happned.... ya..... well..... ok......*  
  
Suboshi- LOOK A BIRD!  
  
Kendra- WHERE?!  
  
Suboshi- MUWAHAHAHAHAHHA! Your so gullible!  
  
Kendra- CHICHIRI! Mr. Sub's making fun of me!  
  
Suboshi- Mr. Sub?!  
  
Chichiri: I think I know what's gonna happen now no da....  
  
Nuriko- Kendra's gonna go hug Chichiri.....  
  
Kendra- MY LOVE!  
  
Hotohori- Fire ants will comes out of no where and start eating my hair.....  
  
Kendra- EEP! GIANT ANTS!  
  
Hotohori- I'll be yelling my brains off in the abandoned bathroom if anybody needs me.... *sigh*  
  
*Hotohori heads into the bathroom and you here water running*  
  
Hotohori- MY HAIR! SUZAKU GIVE ME STRENGTH!  
  
*the bathroom blows up and you see Hotohori twitching*  
  
Hotohori- I'm.... OK.....  
  
Nuriko- Hotohori-sama..... why do you do such ridiculous things?  
  
Hotohri- like I have a choice!  
  
Tamahome- ok... well right about now there should be something that we forgot about.... but what?  
  
Mitsukake- TAMA IS KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tama- HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS MEROWWWWWWWWWWWWW (die die, I hate you for not remembering the Barney song!)  
  
Kendra- Poor Mitzy.... this is all my fault....  
  
Tamahome- Why's that?  
  
Kendra- I'm the writer.... and besides that.... I DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE BARNEY SONG IRL! SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM SING IT IF I DON'T KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Tamahome changes back from being a moron translating pencil*  
  
Tamahome- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'm not 10 cm long anymore!  
  
Suboshi- Does that mean I can go back?!  
  
Kendra- NO!  
  
Suboshi- WHy?! I thought you hated me because I made fun of you.  
  
Kendra- True, you did make fun of me but....  
  
Suboshi- But what?  
  
Kendra- 3 YOUR SO CUTE! 3  
  
Suboshi- Oh great! A sin for being cute!  
  
Nuriko- Tasuki.... where'd your fan go?  
  
Tasuki- What th' hell ya talkn' bout? It's right here......  
  
*TASUKI'S FAN IS GONE!*  
  
Tamahome- Dammit Tasuki! I could've made big bucks outta that! Better than loosing it!  
  
Kendra- Well I wonder where it went....  
  
Chiriko- I KNOW!  
  
Kendra- CHIRIKO'S HERE! wait a sec....  
  
*bonks Chiriko on the head*  
  
Chiriko- OW! KENDRA! Oh, you must've figured out my robot! actually I had help from Tomo! it was an illusion!  
  
Kendra- WHO GOT HELP FROM THAT GAY SEIRYUU!?!!??!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Chiriko- uh huh!  
  
Kendra- Ok.... ummmmmmm.... Chiriko..... not to offend anyone out there but.... TOMO SCARES ME!  
  
Tomo- I know *cackle*  
  
Kendra- OMG! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo scared! HUG!  
  
Chichiri- It's ok no da. I'm sure everyone is scared of Tomo a little bit no da.  
  
Tomo- OOOOOOOO NAKAGO!  
  
Nakago- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!  
  
Tamahome- LOOK ITS THE MORON!  
  
*OK! so right now we have A very scary Tomo trying to catch Nakago, Nakago running away, and tamahome pointing and laughing at him.... AND! I get Chichiri! Toon in next time!*  
  
Mitsukake- help me..................  
  
Tama- HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	6. WOOT WOOT! HERE IT COMES

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi ............................................... how much do I need to say this..... HEY! DID YOU know that Yuu Watase own's Fushigi Yuugi? And she made it to! WOW! oooooooo look! a cheezie!  
  
Tomo- Come here sugar pie  
  
Nakago- NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THR HORIROR! GAH! KENDRA IS MAKING ME TYPE BADLY! THHE HORROR!  
  
Kendra- it's not my fault!  
  
Tasuki- what.... th'..... hell......  
  
Nuriko- Tama-Chan! STOP THAT!  
  
Tamahome- but... he's *snort* such a moron!!!!!  
  
Suboshi- I think Nakago's hot.  
  
Kendra: x.x  
  
Chiriko: uh huh.....  
  
Kendra: YAY! CHIRIKO! KAWAII!  
  
Chichiri: Good job Chiriko, now, keep distracting her and you'll get more gummie bears no da.  
  
Chiriko: HAI! I'm a gummie bear!  
  
Kendra: NU! Your so much cuter than a gummie bear!  
  
Lisa: I know a freaky gummie bear song!  
  
Kendra: YAY! for babyzach66, er I mean, Lisa!  
  
Tamahome: uhhhhhhh..... who is that?  
  
Kendra: This is Lisa, she owns Mystic Plains.  
  
Lisa: YA!  
  
Mistukake: HELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kendra- Lisa, do you know that barney song?  
  
Tama: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Lisa: I dunno, lemme check in my "songs I know list"  
  
Kendra: o.o;;; is that where you found the gummie bear song?  
  
Lisa: Well.... no... this is a SONG I KNOW list, they all had to come from somewhere....  
  
Kendra: x.x..............  
  
Tamahome: pUWAHAHAHHAA! LOOK AT EM' NOW!  
  
Tomo: oooooooooooooooo come on. Put on this little pink bonnet just for me? *puppy eyes*  
  
Nakago: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu X.X HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Kendra: I'll save you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kendra blows a whistle and a whole flock of Squall's from Final Fantasy 8 come and beat up Tomo and then they leave, but not without giving poor kendra a hug....  
  
Lisa: WHERE VINCENT?! ME WANT VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kendra: OK OK!  
  
*snaps her fingers and a very hot Vincent comes in with a gun and shoots Tomo*  
  
Kendra; Lisa..... you have the weirdest crush's on people who..... like to kill lots of people...  
  
Lisa: Yep! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!  
  
Kendra: x.x  
  
Nakago: Oh thank you so much, what can I ever do to repay you?  
  
Kendra: ok.... lets see.... NO MORE KILLING CANARIES!  
  
Nakago: Mitzy made me!  
  
Mitsukake: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *@#^%#@ DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAMMMMMMITTTTTTTTT &#*%*@%@%^#  
  
Tama: HSISSSISISIISISISI MEROWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Nuriko: Tama-chan!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome: Yes?  
  
Nuriko: not you! the cat!  
  
Tama: herowww?  
  
Nurko: LOOK! FISH! Look out the twn story building tower's window over there.  
  
Yes, it did go to see fish, and yes, nuriko gave it a kick, and yes is fell to the ground........ ehehehhe I copied that off of Magical Girl Hunters..... which by the way I don't own.... I think Myth owns it but I dunno.... GO FLAVA!  
  
Tasuki: uh huh.........  
  
Kendra: And another thing! in volume 11 you really scared me with that suit! dispose of it now!  
  
Nakago: yes.  
  
Kendra taps her foot an Dilandou comes  
  
Dilandou: BURN BURN BURN!  
  
Dilandou burns it and he goes away  
  
Kendra: THANKS DILANDOU!  
  
Lisa: Vincent......... mine..........  
  
Vincent: .............................................................x.x (lol, could you imagine? no Vincent wouldn't do that, but what the heck, its my fanfic and I can do whatever I want)  
  
Lisa: So snuggly warm.....  
  
Kendra: *cough*  
  
Chichiri: nooooo daaaaaa?  
  
Kendra: CHICHIRI!  
  
Chichiri: DA?!  
  
Chiriko: Cookies?  
  
Chichiri: YES! MORE!!!!!  
  
Chiriko: HI KENDRA!  
  
Kendra: Sooooooooooo Kawaii!!!!!!!  
  
Chiriko: yep!  
  
Chichiri: I only got Oatmeal left....  
  
Chiriko: NO! BAD! ME TO CUTE FOR OATMEAL!  
  
Kendra: CHICHIRI!  
  
Chichiri: Naaaaaaaaaa noooooooo daaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Kendra: Chichiri, I luv you soooooo much, don't ever leave me -glomp-  
  
Chichiri: o.oU........... I........ won't............  
  
Kendra: Good -hug-  
  
Hotohori: I'm Back!  
  
Cabbage patch dolls come and start eating his hair  
  
Hotohori: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh  
  
Nuriko: AWWWWWWWW Hotohori-Sama! I didn't know you liked dolls, how cute. I've got a doll to ya know.  
  
Hotohori: r-really OWWWWWW I-i-i-i didn't k-knopw t-t-t-that! OWWW!  
  
Kendra: Chichiri, you have to save him!  
  
Chichiri: You have to let go of me first......  
  
Vincent: I WILL DESTROY THEM!  
  
BANG BANG BANG! and all the dolls die.  
  
Hotohori- A-arrigatou  
  
Lisa: ISN'T VINCENT SOOOO COOL!  
  
Kendra: YES!  
  
Chichiri: phew......  
  
END OF CHAPTER! yes... this one was..... uhhhh........ pointless....... and they even forgot they're in a haunted house........... sad........ 


End file.
